Corellian Sector (Nar Shaddaa)
The 'Corellian Sector ' was a high-rise district located on the moon Nar Shaddaa. Casinos and trendy hotspots such as the Meltdown Café attracted patrons from all walks of life.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale This sector housed many public merchant areas and an ill-kept warehouse district located along the perimeter of an expansive thoroughfare. The most profitable enterprise found in this region was the gambling industry. The entire city reeked of refuse and debris as repulsorlift garbage scows floated from level to level collecting garbage. The Sector could be reached by a secret tunnel entrance from the Duros Sector.Dark Empire II Culture Though dominated politically and economically by the Hutts and Corellian-descended Humans, people of many species lived in the Corellian Sector. One of the more populated habitats within the Corellian Sector was the public housing area and the machine shops atop Level 88. Outlaw tech Shug Ninx and his assistant Warb maintained their own repair workshop in this area and bartered for everything from power couplings for YT-1300 light freighters to heavy-duty hull plating for Starjammer-IZX fast freight haulers. Crime was abundant in the Corellian Sector, but the authorities at Corellian Port Control largely ignored the smaller offenses and partially encouraged the occasional bounty killing. Professional hunters such as Boba Fett and Dengar were able to find easy work tracking down wanted criminals throughout the various city-levels.Dark Empire Smuggler and future hero of the Galactic Alliance Han Solo lived for many years in the grease spattered streets of the Corellian Sector.The Hutt Gambit The Rodian bounty hunter Greedo Tetsu Jr. and his family, members of the Tetsu Clan who had fled Rodia's clan wars, also lived in Level 88. History Old Republic Era During the Cold War, the sector was controlled by several criminal organizations including the Krayt Gang, the Shadow Syndicate, and the Exchange, which dominated the sector and ran a massive spice-refinement operation out of the lower levels. This expansion prompted a hostile response from the Shadow Syndicate, leading to increased violence and ultimately the death of Ukabi, the Exchange's boss on Nar Shaddaa Both the Republic Strategic Information Service and Imperial Intelligence operated listening posts in the district. The district was the location of much pro-Republic sentiment during the war as many Republic veterans retired there. Rebellion Era In 1 BBY, this region became the focus of a major clash between the soldiers of the Galactic Empire and the freedom fighters of the Rebel Alliance. The Rebels had managed to insert covert Rebel SpecForce operatives into the ranks of Corellian Port Control. Through these agents, they were able to smuggle high-end munitions out of the district inside of sealed packing crates. In the dead of night, pilots would fly the weapons off-world in the cargo bays of huge CR90 corvettes. Two bounty hunters, Spurch Goa and Dyyz Nataz, learned of these operations from Greedo and sold the information to the Empire. As a result, Darth Vader sent two camouflaged ''Gamma''-class Assault Shuttles to the Corellian Sector to raze the district. SpecForce operative Spane Covis recognized the disguised freighters and alerted the Rebel commandos. Imperial stormtroopers disembarked from the shuttles and engaged in a firefight with twenty Rebel soldiers. The Rebels managed to fight off the Imperials with a C4-CZN ion field gun. Despite the temporary victory, a large portion of the Corellian Sector was destroyed when a second wave of Imperials arrived. An entire quarter collapsed, taking out some twenty levels. Level 88, home to Greedo's family, was one of the areas devastated in the attack, though Greedo himself escaped to the planet Tatooine with Goa and Nataz. New Republic Era In 10 ABY, Han Solo and his wife Leia Organa Solo visited the Corellian Sector on a mission to contact his old smuggling associates and gain access to the Imperial fortress world of Byss. During this visit, Organa Solo met the aged Jedi Vima-Da-Boda, who gave her a lightsaber. After the Solos, Salla Zend, and Shug Ninx escaped from the bounty hunters Boba Fett and Dengar. Afterward, the Solos and their associates returned to the Corellian Sector to meet with Vima-Da-Boda again. As they left with her, they escaped a group of bounty hunters (including a group of Gank killers and, once again, Boba Fett), and destroyed the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer commanded by Zasm Katth and Baddon Fass by crashing it into the moon's surface. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' Notes and references Category:Nar Shaddaa districts Category:Corellian Sector locations